Powerful Smackdown
Part 1: Getting Into The Tournament The RV drove down a road and inside was a ten-year old boy eating an apple while reading a magazine. Michael turned the page and saw something so amazing to him that he asked his dad about it. (Michael Terradac): Please! Please! Dad, I can go to the wrestling tournament! (George Terradac): I would if..... I could. There are SUPERHUMAN people with SUPERHUMAN strength in that tournament. Why do you think you can go up against them? *flashes a glance at Blitzmatrix* Does that watch allow you to transform into different beings? (Michael Terradac): Uh... *sweat drop* Ye- N- Yes. How did you know? (George Terradac): I saw you being blasted to a tree and turn into a diamond form. Do you have a muscular form in that watch of yours? Michael spins the dial and the silhouette of Diamondguy appeared. He turns it once and the silhouette of a cloaked rat appeared. He turned it again and a four-armed beast appeared. Part 2: The First Round (Michael Terradac): I think this is the one. *shows the Blitzmatrix to George* (George Terradac): Yes. You have to enter the tournament as this guy and make everyone pretend that it's just a costume filled with meat and yourself. The RV reached the tournament place as Michael went out the van and slammed his finger onto the interface, transforming him into Quadpunch. Quadpunch and George entered the tournament for signing up. After signing up, it was round one. Quadpunch and the muscular wrestler circled eachother, throwing fake punches. After 6 fake punches each, they had enough. They rushed at eachother and it ended up Quadpunch had the muscular wrestler in a breath squeezing headlock. Quadpunch pinned him to the floor for ten seconds. He was victorious. Part 3: Round Two Michael, as Quadpunch entered the arena, feeling awesome. He jumped into the arena and threw all his fists out, making the ladies croon. The other wrestler came in, and they circled each other and then Quadpunch ran at him and pinned him to the side of the arena. The wrestler looked at the Blitzmatrix symbol on his arm and slapped it down. Michael turned back into Michael, and was chased around the arena by the other wrestler. Michael silently turned the dial six times and pressed it down. He transformed into Phantomo and untangled himself and made himself invisible. Phantomo did some punching combos and the other wrestler was knocked out. He was victorious once-again. Part 4: The 1/2 Human - 1/2 Tetramand Quadpunch and a very similar alien entered the arena and ran at eachother. It kept being a draw; they were matched evenly. Quadpunch then smashed a hole in the floor and threw the other guy in. The other guy burst out and punched Quadpunch into the undergrowths, showing no mercy. Quadpunch dug a hole in the floor the jumped up, catched the alien by the ankle and pulled himself up. He then bit the alien's ankle, causing it the writhe in pain and tumble over. Quadpunch pinned the alien to the floor. He was victorious once-once more. (End Of Episode) Transformations Quadpunch Category:Michael 10 Category:Episodes Category:Long Episodes